


And Then There Was Them

by Deviant_Demigods



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn, Incomplete, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Ish, Unfinished, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Demigods/pseuds/Deviant_Demigods
Summary: I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I finished the Amazon Prime show and just started writing. So I hope you all enjoy whatever the fuck this is.---Also I may add more to this chapter later, I'm not sure yet. For now this is just a sample, I guess.





	And Then There Was Them

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I finished the Amazon Prime show and just started writing. So I hope you all enjoy whatever the fuck this is.  
> \---  
> Also I may add more to this chapter later, I'm not sure yet. For now this is just a sample, I guess.

Aziraphale stared out over the seemingly endless (well to mortals at least, it would seem endless) desert with suppressed disinterest. At first it was strikingly beautiful in all its vast simplicity, and not to mention how incredible it had made Eden look as a green haven amongst the sandy dunes. Now though, it made Aziraphale feel as empty as the landscape itself, or perhaps even sad was a better way to put the tightness in the angel’s chest. They kept the first life of this new world locked away like they were on display, and really that’s what Eden was, the world’s original zoo. What was worse, is Aziraphale felt that he was helping to keep them prisoners, after all he was the guardian of the East Gate. Despite not consciously acknowledging all this, the angel knew the Garden’s walls weren’t to keep things out but to trap things inside; it was the Almighty’s plan. Why it was her plan, well that was ineffable.

The humans had been tempted into eating the forbidden fruit of Eden and had decided to try…  _ new things... _ with their new found awareness. Aziraphale knew the face, the  _ name _ , of the serpent who had slithered his way into the minds of these beings and yet he had elected to keep the identity to himself. Perhaps the serpent had slithered his way into Aziraphale’s own mind, though Aziraphale didn’t really didn’t mind all that much if he had. He was entranced by the serpent, the demon, the fallen angel,  _ Crawley _ . 


End file.
